My Old New Friend
by Valarie Muoto
Summary: Yugi and the gang go to a concert and learn more things about the popstars past than he was expecting. Slight peachshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction! *crosses fingers* Please be good please be good please be good please be good please be good! Edited briefly by my sister, Bookfanx100**

**I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

My Old New Friend

"Hello?" a very sleepy Yugi Mutou asked into the phone. He looked at the clock next to him. It was 8:30 am during summer vacation. The caller obviously hadn't known that he had been fast asleep when Grandpa had called up the stairs saying that someone was on the phone for him.

"EAK!" the person on the phone shrieked. "Yugi guess what, guess what, guess what!"

"What?" questioned Yugi, now recognizing the hurried and excited voice on the phone as his friend Tea's.

"I have four tickets to see Valarie Smithens! Oh my gosh I am so thrilled! You have to come!"

"_Wait, who is Valarie Smithens?" _the ancient spirit living in his puzzle asked.

"_Oh hey pharaoh. Valarie Smithens is Tea's favorite singer," _the teenager answered.

"_Is that the woman who wrote Tea's ring tone?"_

"_Yup. I'm surprised you know that." _Yugi smiled at the Pharaoh's almost guilty and ashamed face.

"_Well, it's very catchy!" _he snapped defensively. Yugi laughed.

"Yugi? Still there?"

"Oh sorry Tea! I was talking to the Pharaoh," the small boy apologized.

"It's okay Yugi. I was texting Tristan and Joey while you weren't talking, they're both coming. You are too right?"

"Of course I'm coming!"

"Sweet! The concert's at 8:00 and it's about a half an hour away, plus traffic and I want really good seats. So I'll pick you up around 5:30." Yugi looked at the clock and saw the blinking red 9:00.

"Kay Tea."

"Bye Yugi! Love ya!"

Yugi stopped dead.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh! I meant as a friend! Yeah, ju- just as a friend."

"Oh, okay."

"Bye. Bye."

"_You are interested in her aren't you?"_

"_Um, if by interested you mean like, no."_

"_Sure you don't Yugi. Sure you don't."_

"Shut up," Yugi said with a shy smile. He walked downstairs into the kitchen with the Pharaoh smiling next to him.

**

* * *

**

Not bad for the first chapter of my first story right? Right? It is right? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Anyway, hope you like the next chapter! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Yugi looked up from his chores as the doorbell rang. He heard his Grandpa answer it.

"Yugi, your friends are here!"

Yugi dropped the rag and Windex he washing the windows with, and ran to the front door.

"Hey ,guys." he said greeting his three friends.

Tea had a camera hanging around her neck and a bag over her shoulder. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a pink tank top with a denim jacket. Joey was wearing a green shirt and jeans and looked positively bored, although better groomed than normal. Tristan had on a white shirt, red vest, and jeans. He too looked bored.

"What's in the bag Tea?" the small boy asked.

"Paper and money," she answered, pulling out a small blue piece of paper," Here's your ticket Yugi."

"Why the money?" Yugi said taking the ticket with a curious expression on his face.

"You have to pay for parking and I thought we should buy some food." She jerked her head toward Tristan and Joey.

Joey cleared his throat. "Come on let's go. I want to see if Valarie Smithens is as hot in person as she is in the posters." Smack

"Hey!"

"She's a international pop star, Joey," Tea snapped, sounding annoyed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you've got no chance."

"Even if she wasn't, everyone knows she'll only have eyes for me," Tristan said. Smack number two.

"She'll be looking at you like every one else, and you're lucky if you get that much. If I were her I'd be looking at you more like something on my shoe."

"Hey! Not cool Tea!"

"Kids, you'd better hurry if you want good seats," Grandpa laughed.

Tea looked at her watch and said, "He's right let's go."

Nodding, they all piled into Joey's car and drove off towards the concert, Joey and Tea fighting all the way.

* * *

**Short, I know. But still please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a really short chapter, but hope you enjoy.**

**Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

**

* * *

**

"Thank you" the blond guard said after checking Tea's bag. She smiled at him and they walked inside. Once everyone was inside, the gang hurried to a couple of seats at the front.

"Wow, these seats are great! You should do stuff like this more often, Tea," Yugi told his friend.

Tea blushed. "Yeah, I didn't expect to be in the front row. One of could even be picked!"

"What do you mean by picked, Tea?"

"Oh, during one random song she'll reach out her hand to someone in the first row and that person has the choice to go up on stage and sing and dance with her. I've always wanted to be the one to be picked." She sighed with a dreamy look on her face.

"I'm sure you'll get picked this time, Tea," Yugi assured her.

She shook her head. "I doubt that she would pick me, and plus you never can tell who she's going to pick. I mean, I once read in a magazine that no one even knows what song she's going to pick to bring someone on stage with her."

"_I hope that Ms. Smithens does __**not**__ pick me," _the deep voice of the Pharaoh said inside Yugi's mind.

"_How would she pick you, Pharaoh?" _Yugi replied.

"_Well if you would let me take over the body…"_

"Oh no you don't," Yugi said out loud.

Tea looked at him funny, and then broke out in giggles. "Talking to the Pharaoh?"

"Yeah," Yugi replied, trying not look embarrassed at all, but his face was so red it looked like his head was on fire.

_2 hours later_

Yugi was sucking up the last of his soda ( Joey had gotten food earlier) and listening to the excited buzz around him, when a loud voice boomed out of the speakers:

"Presenting, Ms. Valarie Smithens!"

While the crowd screamed and chanted' "Valarie, Valarie", a pretty girl dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, white combat boots, a white spaghetti-strap top, and a green mini sweater with bead butterflies on it, who seemed to be 18 or 19 came out of the side of the stag, and raised her hand to the audience. Yugi nearly got squished while people flocked up to the edge of the stage to try to touch her.

The bass player handed her a microphone and she said to the audience, "Hey thanks for coming and hope you enjoy the show." She waved her hand at the band and they started playing a bouncy tune while Valarie started singing a song about a "Homemaker's Land." But instead of thinking about the music or why everyone was so quiet, Yugi was wondering why Valarie Smithens looked so familiar.

* * *

**Very short I know, But review, please. You people need to review. REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh it has been FOREVER since I updated! SOOOOOOOO SORRY! Here's chapter 4, it's a little short**

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh**

* * *

Chapter 4

Yugi clapped politely as the song ended while everyone else started screaming their heads off, Tea included. In fact, she wasn't just screaming her head off; she was practically jumping onto the stage. Apparently, she was a bigger fan than Yugi had originally thought.

"_Maybe I could get her a signed CD at one of these booths, and I could give it to her for her birthday,"_ he thought looking around in the park, _"Then she'll fall madly in love with me." _

"_Ha, I knew you liked Tea_!" the Pharaoh exclaimed.

"_Wha- phft- I- Yeah, so what if I do!"_ Yugi replied hotly.

"_Well, since she's most likely to fall in love with me…"_

If he had wanted to make Yugi angry, it worked. Yugi mentally jumped on top of the pharaoh, and started punching him.

"Well I hope you enjoyed that new song, but now I'm going to do the old couple story," Valarie said, ripping them from their mental brawl. At an unseen signal the band started playing again and she started singing the same song that was Tea's ring-tone: a song called "My Prince Will Come."

This started the story of a couple, who first wanted to be together ("My Prince Will Come"), then were together and happy ("Princess in a Fairytale"), until the boy started ignoring the girl ("Over Here"), and the girl was sad that they had broken up( "The Tears I Shed"), until finally the song where the girl got angry and exacted her revenge.

During the fifth song, "Punishment", _Tea_was picked. About half-way through the song Valarie reached out her hand to Tea, and asked, "You ready for this?"

After gasping in surprise, Tea threw off her jacket in response.

"You bet!" she said. Valarie laughed and threw off her mini-jacket too, revealing slim arms, tanned and muscled.

"Then let's do it!" she replied, grabbing Tea's hand.

Someone backstage tossed Tea a microphone, and Valarie demonstrated a few steps. Tea picked up the dance in no time, and soon they were singing and dancing together. The song lasted for about two more minutes in which Tea was smiling so largely, Yugi thought he had never seen her happier. All too soon, the song ended and Valarie helped her down back to her seat. Right before she started her next song, Valarie waved to her and Yugi saw something blue-green on her arm.

She sang a few more songs, but after the next story line, she waved to the band who stopped playing, giving her background dancers time to get off stage.

"Okay it's time for intermission, but I'll get back to you in fifteen minutes." Then Valarie handed her microphone to the guitar player, and walked backstage.

As soon as she was out of sight, Joey and Tristan started whining about how hungry they were, and began begging Tea for the money to buy hotdogs from a nearby booth.

"Come on, Tea it's only a few hot dogs," they whined.

"Fine," she relented and handed them some cash. Before she let them go however, she whispered to Yugi under her breath, "Make sure they don't go overboard with the hotdogs, okay?"

Yugi smiled at her as he piped,

"You can count on me!" and went over to where Joey and Tristan were buying the food. As they were wolfing down the hotdogs, Tristan nudged Joey's arm.

"Hey, look over there," he said, nodding his head towards a pizza booth a few yards away.

Sitting on a bench in front of the pizza booth eating a slice of pepperoni like any other person in the park, was Valarie Smithens. She was patting down the pizza with a wad of napkins to remove some of the grease and trying to avoid attention.

"_Well now we know what she does during intermission,"_ the pharaoh said in Yugi's head.

Yugi was about to make a sarcastic reply, when Joey announced,

"I'm gonna get an autograph for Serenity." He walked over to Valarie and started talking to her. About a minute later Joey reached into his pockets, and brought out a pen and a piece of paper, which Valarie signed.

As Joey started walking back, Valarie looked at her watch, yelled in shock, crammed the rest of her pizza into her mouth, and started running back towards the stage. When she passed them, Yugi got a better look at the blue-green thing on her arm.

Yugi's heart gave a jolt. On Valarie's arm was the same armband that Yugi barely remembered from all those years ago. It was the armband he had given his cousin, and best friend in the whole world, Valarie.

* * *

**Please review! If you do I'll personally put your name in my author notes next chapter!**


End file.
